Project Summary/Abstract This is an application for an institutional training grant in translational biomedical science (TBS) that is a component of the clinical translational science award application submitted by Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (GHUCCTS), which is comprised of Georgetown University (GU) Medical Center (GUMC) and Howard University (HU) College of Medicine (HUCM) and the GHUCCTS partnering institutions, MedStar Health Research Institute (MHRI) and the Washington, DC Veterans Administration (VA). We request support for 10 trainee positions a year for advanced predoctoral students and/or postdoctoral fellows in their first or second year of training. The goal of this program is to train predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows to become a critical link between preclinical and clinical research in the job market including academia, government and industry and thereby serve as the next generation of investigators who will advance the translation of basic science into improved outcomes for human health. Trainees enjoy dual mentorship in basic science and clinical research from the 88 TBS faculty within GHUCCTS at GU (59), HU (20), MHRI (1), the VA (7) and one from NIH of which 68 are Core and 20 are Center Faculty. The trainee along with their preclinical and clinical mentors in conjunction with the TBS Executive Committee and the TBS Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) will design the trainee's Career Development Plan (CDP), which includes five components: 1) didactic education in human health- and disease-related aspects including technical skill development and rigorous research methodology; 2) experiential learning in clinical medicine through mentored rotations on clinical committees and exposure to clinical medicine through mentored rotations in out-patient or community-based clinics and/or in-patient service; 3) research training in preclinical and clinical research via dual mentorship; 4) training in leadership skills including team science, communication, networking, negotiation, and time management; and, 5) individualized career guidance and acquisition of career-specific skills. The CDP is tailored to an individual?s prior background and experience, and current interests and trainee progress is monitored and evaluated through the trainee Trainee Monitoring Plan. Program performance is evaluated at several levels including through the Executive Committee (EXCO), Internal and External Advisory Committees (IAC & EAC) and ultimately through data collected by the TBS Alumni organization.